The Lonely Road
by evergrnterrace
Summary: ByakuyaxRukia A collection of drabbles, one shots and short stories brought to you by ME and the lj community bleach15. **Chapters 6-9 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Some memories and all characters belong to Kubo Tite. (All your obsession are not belong to us.. hehe)

**A/N: Ok, now.. Before you even go reading this one(or any subsequent additions) READ THIS... Some of these stories may be 2 shots, but I won't make any promises. If they ARE, I will be sure to inform you(in the 'TBC, In continuation of' variety). Mostly, they will not be related besides the whole, Byakuya/Rukia pairing. They may not all be romantic, they may not all be angsty... All that means, is that those two will usually be the primary focus of each story. Now, I LOVE this pairing, so if you do, too.. I won't dissappoint you with some lame ass HisanaxByakuya bull smack. HATES that pairing.. Now, without further ado... Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Title: **Dreaming Awake  
**Author: **Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing: **Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings: **G? A couple of bad words.. Byakuya is OOC.  
**Theme:** #4;Masks 

**Words:** 931

**Dreaming Awake**

The Kuchiki household wasn't even awake when Rukia rose from her bed. The sun had yet to rise, and it seemed as if she would actually get a little time to herself. Just a little time without the servants fluttering around her like honey bees trying to please their queen. She decided against bathing just yet and chose to go through a stroll in the gardens instead. Rukia slid through the house unnoticed, cautious and quiet, putting to use every single thing she had been taught in both the Shinigami Academy and when they had taught her how to be a proper noble woman. She was careful not to make any noise or draw attention to herself as she slid the door to and stepped into the beautiful early morning air.

The breeze was crisp and had a slight bite, but it hadn't yet affected the sakura trees. Those were her favorite, always had been. Even before she came to the Kuchiki household, she had loved the smell of cherry blossoms. How ironic then that her _brother_ would have an affection for them, as well. It was more than affection, really. They were a part of his soul. Just as much a part of his soul, in fact, as the winter was a part of hers. And this thought is what led her down a well worn path of 'what-ifs'.

Rukia resented the fact that she was adopted into the Kuchiki household. Now, don't misunderstand, she was grateful to them, and she felt as if she could never repay them. Had they not stepped in, she wouldn't be as well off as she was. Well off in terms of material things, anyway. And she also realized that had she not been accepted into the clan, she may never have had the chance to know Byakuya. But that didn't keep her from resenting the fact that the only man she had ever really loved had been labeled as her brother.

With a heavy sigh, Rukia stepped off of the garden pathway and walked through the perfectly manicured lawns and up to her hide away. The hide-away wasn't really a secret since most of the people around here knew where to find her. But those same people also knew that they had better have a damned good reason for interrupting her thoughts while she was in this place. This tree, where Rukia had spent many a lonely night, was her hide away from life itself. All of the problems and issues, everything that she wanted to escape. But it was also something else. Something no one knew about. This was where she came when she wanted to be with Byakuya. She had come to terms with never being able to physically or mentally be with him. But that didn't stop her from having the only thing she could.

A small, sorrowful smile tugged at her lips as she wondered what she could possibly do to get him to remove his mask. What could she say to make him remove his mask of nobility that he wore even in his dreams. Even in her dreams. She wondered how he would feel about her if she hadn't been brought into the family. What if he had met her instead of Hisana?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him approaching. She didn't sense his spirit energy and she didn't see the way he looked at her. Rukia smiled a genuine smile when she imagined being wrapped up tight in his arms, being held protectively against his chest as they lay in bed. She closed her eyes and let a soft moan pass through her lips. "What are you thinking about, Rukia?" he asks her quietly. She lifts her face towards the sky, towards the sound of his voice and doesn't even open her eyes. It's just her imagination after all. "You." She replies, just as quietly. He leans up against the tree, crosses his arms and looks back down at her. "What were you thinking about me?" He murmers, his perfectly sculpted eyebrow rises a fraction, the only sign that he is surprised by her reply, as he awaits her response. With a small sigh, something she wouldn't actually do in front of the **real** Byakuya, she states, "What if. What if is all I ever think about when it comes to you." She doesn't really want to think about this anymore. It always gets to be too much after a while. It's frustrating to dwell on something that can never be.

Byakuya extends a hand to her, she looks up and her brows knit in confusion. He seems so real. She hesitantly reaches up and grasps his hand with her own. Realization hits her like a tidal wave. This **IS** the real Byakuya. She had just told her deepest secrets, cryptic though they may be, to her _brother_. And he didn't shy away. Before she could fully recover from her findings, the thought flashed through her mind that his skin was extremely smooth and… warm. Not the cold, porcelain she had expected at all. She looked searchingly into his eyes and saw something there that she had never seen before. She couldn't quite put a name to it, but it seemed as though her unspoken wish had come true. Byakuya had finally removed his mask.

**END**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review.. Tell me how much you love me. Tell me how much I suck. Promise me digital cookies. Just let me know what you think. A writers ego needs to be noticed(and stroked?).**

**Thanks!**

**Evergrn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Knowledge of a Lifetime  
**Author: **Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing: **Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings: **G? A different take on Byakuya? One without Hisana.  
**Theme:** 6To Protect

**Word Count:** 599

Byakuya's point of view.

* * *

**"Knowledge of a Lifetime."**

Byakuya had been taught. Nearly all of his childhood had been spent learning. Spent learning of his role as a noble, of the ways of the Kuchiki Clan, of how to behave as a noble; and learning how to behave as a Kuchiki.

Immediately following his parents deaths, he had been taught the responsibilities of the head of a noble clan. He had been taught how to keep records for all of Serietie and all four of the great noble families.

Then, he had been sent to the Shinigami Academy where they taught him how to fight, and how to protect. They taught him how to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and they taught him how to protect everyone else in all of Serietie.

And then came Rukia; an entirely new era of his life. Who taught him more about himself than any of his past lessons and training could have.

He had never been more grateful for his teachings in all of his existence than he was after the clan, i his /i clan had adopted Rukia. The girl challenged his very essence. She made him fight for control of his own emotions, something he hadn't ever had to do before. His only means of keeping the hard earned discipline and control he had over his emotions in check was to attempt to withdraw; to be even more cold and impassive.

She also seemed to draw danger. He'd had to save her on numerous occasions. Sometimes he mused that one of his main priorities was to protect that girl. Not that he minded overly much. It was really his only way of being honest with her, of showing how her he truly felt.

Byakuya left the gardens and entered the house, dismissing the servants that were awaiting his orders. He made his way to Rukia's rooms and stopped in front of her door, almost as if checking up on her. And he was, but he also stopped because he was unsure. Something he hadn't felt since he had first seen Senbon Zakura's true form. He had been doing quite a bit of thinking these past few weeks and he had decided that it was time to clear a few things up. With how he had acted towards her, he couldn't understand why she had stayed. He had just assumed that she had no real feelings for him, had no reason to think otherwise, which was why he kept his own hidden. And yet here he was, with questions he didn't think he could ask, admissions he didn't think he could utter. But it didn't matter. All he really wanted was just to see her.

Byakuya's eyes widened a bit as her door slid open a bit. She peeked out with those beautiful violet eyes of hers and a warm smile warming her features. "Hello, Byakuya." She whispered. He stood motionless for a few heart beats and then replied in low tones, "Hello." She seemed to hesitate for a moment and her smile faltered a bit before she opened the door wider and stepped to the side. Byakuya stepped over the threshold before even considering what he was doing. By the time it dawned on him that for the very first time, he was in Rukia's bedroom, it was too late for him to turn back. "I've been waiting for you." Rukia informed him. Her eyes were downcast and shadows covered a large portion of her face as he wondered how to respond to that. This was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. But Byakuya couldn't think of any place he would rather be.

End.

* * *

(Or is it? I smell a continuation fic in the works... hint hint) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Follow Your Nose  
**Author: **Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing: **Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings: **G? A couple of bad words.. Byakuya is OOC.  
**Theme:** 13Flowers

**Word Count:** 870

* * *

**Follow Your Nose**

Rukia left the 13th Division headquarters well after the sun had gone down and set off towards home. She began to chew on her lower lip and slowed her pace. It wasn't that she dreaded going home, she was just anxious. And it wasn't the house, if you could simply call it a house, itself that made her feel this way. It was the i who /i that was probably waiting for her within its walls.

Last night, Byakuya had asked Rukia to marry him. She had attempted to respond but he had cut her off by quickly adding, "You needn't answer right away. This is a heavy decision, Rukia. Think on it before you respond." He had paused then, seeming to choose his words carefully and continued. "Once you make a decision, you won't be afforded a change of heart." She had agreed to thinking on the matter and had decided to retire early. That had been all she'd been able to think about since. She had barely slept at all, her work had suffered and Ukitake, her division's captain, had requested that she have a little talk with him. Ukitake had been worried. This remained the case as Rukia had explained the previous night's events.

**flashback**

_…"And he asked me to… to **marry** him!" she exclaimed, the shock still evident on her smiling face. "And the weirdest part is that his expression never changed!" she continued. Ukitake remained silent and thoughtful for a short time and then he asked, "What are you going to say?" Rukia blushed deeply and averted her eyes. "Well."She began, slow and cautious, "I was planning on saying yes."_

**back to present**

Rukia's pace quickened along with her heartbeat as the Kuchiki estates finally came into view. She was a bit nervous. She hadn't really expected him to propose to her. She knew that he felt something, which was why it wasn't so hard to feel this way about him. He had shown her on several occasions, by his actions alone, that he cared deeply for her. So maybe he wasn't like other guys. Maybe he didn't buy her flowers or chocolate or take her to some movie she didn't really want to see. He was there any time she needed him. And he had put his own life on the line to save her more than once. If that wasn't something, she didn't know what was.

She was a bit worried, however. He hadn't really shown any sign of actually showing his feelings, so for him to just propose out of nowhere? She had a sneaking suspicion that his advisor had brought this about. She decided to ask him about it. She would ask him, and she would tell him her decision.

Rukia walked through the back halls to make her way to Byakuya's rooms. She had entered through the side gate so as not to bring unwanted attention to herself. She wanted to avoid any of the household servants if possible. When she didn't find him in his rooms or his office she decided to try something else.

Rukia followed the scent of cherry blossoms. They seemed to light the way, a glowing beacon with which to guide her way. When the smell became so strong that she fully expected to be standing on him, she glanced around and took note of her surroundings. This wasn't a part of the house she was familiar with. She noticed a door that was only halfway closed, with a dim flickering of light. She peeked around the edge of the door and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Byakuya was sitting at some type of altar, with his back to her.

"I hope you can forgive me, Hisana." He whispered. "But I can't change how I feel. I've let this go on long enough…" he stopped speaking when he felt Rukia's presence. Her eyes were wide as he turned his head to face her. "Rukia…" he whispered in the same quiet, pained voice. She could see the sadness in his eyes along with something else. Something she had never seen so strongly before, something she hoped to see more of. "Byakuya…" she replied in a whisper, and his eyes widened, too. He couldn't remember the last time someone had spoken to him so formally, the last time someone had greeted him as an equal. It felt... good. He didn't even think about how Hisana had always called him 'Byakuya-sama'.

Rukia dropped her eyes and blushed. She gathered herself a bit and looked back into his eyes. "Yes." She said, a bit louder than before.

He could have screamed. Would have screamed if it weren't for all of the discipline and self control he possessed. He hadn't planned on her saying yes. He hadn't really given her much reason to. And yet, she had.

"Rukia," he began, feeling slightly nervous. "Are you sure?" he waited for her answer and became slightly confused by her relaxed demeanor and the sour look on her face. "Baka." She muttered. His eyebrows shot straight up at the insult as she continued. "Of course I'm sure." Byakuya released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

END

* * *

It seems to me that the tables have turned. Rukia is completely comfortable and Byakuya seems… what? Different? I would say out of character, but I don't really think it's just that... I mean… As long as we make him seem like an asshole to the outside world and we don't go making him think stupid things like "I'm gonna fuck a chicken, yeehaw" or something, he is pretty much still in character, ya know?

shrugs Hope you liked. It's one of my new favorites. I may do a continuation. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Returning Empty Handed

**Author: **Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing: **Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings**: G Angst/ episode 49 spoilers.  
**Theme:** 3-rain

**Word Count:** 700

Dedicated to **jaina**

* * *

**Returning Empty Handed**

Byakuya remembered the night all too well. The night that Rukia came home late, had been caught in the storm. The night that had changed her.

**Flashback**

_He had been just about to send a servant looking for her when he felt her agitated spirit energy in the distance. Byakuya rushed outside, a rare show of concern etched into his features. He arrived just in time to see the slumped over figure of Rukia stumbling through the gates. A warning flashed through his mind as she lost her footing in the wet earth and crashed to her knees. Rukia's head hung even lower, her hands planted firmly between her splayed knees in the mud, and she didn't even try to get up._

_Byakuya continued walking towards her, feeling a tremor of something he couldn't place run through him. She lifted her head, just a little, and looked right through him. As if he wasn't even there. He could see the tear tracks on her face, the skin flushed white around her gaping mouth, the blood spatters on her cheek. Her eyes were hidden in the shadows, her hair hung limply on her shoulders. He could tell that she was trembling and he was worried. "Rukia…" he whispered. A loud crack of thunder and she broke entirely, the tears still pouring down her face, mocking the torrents of rain still falling all around them. "…Kaien…dono…" she choked. A loud sob racked through her, broken and trembling she screamed, "I'M A MURDERER!!!!!!!" Byakuya's eyebrows crashed into his hairline as his eyes flew wide in shock. She hadn't just said… But she had. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes, hopeless. There was no denying the weight on her shoulders, lost. There was no escaping the burdens she now bore, broken. She had taken a life, for the first time. And for the first time, she had failed to protect the one person who meant the entire world to her. She had killed the man she loved more than life itself._

_Rukia, or what was left of her, let loose a scream that sent shivers up Byakuya's spine. Her hands curled into fists and her entire body went rigid; her glazed over violet eyes widened and bulged and she let out another, and another. Byakuya didn't think she would ever stop screaming. He wanted to shake her, to hug her, to slap her out of her hysteria. He wanted to be able to do something, anything, but he couldn't. He felt lost; for the first time in who knew how long, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move, could offer no words of wisdom, no touch for comfort. He could only watch and feel the tattered remains of his heart shatter into innumerable pieces and scatter into areas unknown, never to be found again. He could only watch as her heart faltered, broke upon the realization that she would never see him again, never hear his laugh, never know that his eyes were on her. She had killed the only man who had loved her, in return._

_A servant came and collected her, bowing slightly to Byakuya on her way back to the house, a shivering and crumbled Rukia in her arms. She scurried into the house removing Rukia from his sight, leaving Byakuya in the rain to stare after her._

_After being pulled into the house, Rukia's eyes fluttered closed, only to shoot back open as she remembered what Kaien had said. She was not so naïve to misunderstand his last words, "Now I can leave my heart behind." He knew, she didn't know how, but he had known all along. And she couldn't escape the knowledge that came with his words. She couldn't escape what he had meant to add. 'But I am taking your heart with me.'_

**/flashback**

Byakuya rose from his seat and walked to the window. Yes, Rukia had changed that night. But his heart was completely shattered and he couldn't find the pieces anymore. Rukia may have changed, but Byakuya would never be the same; she may have lost her first love, but he had lost the ability to love at all.

* * *

A/N 

HA! I did it… Wasn't so difficult after I stopped trying to force it… Just closed my eyes and let it play out in my head anime style…. sigh This is what happens when you make me watch episode 49 and listen to 'Returning Empty Handed' by Underoath…

I'm terribly sorry to have been so evil and angsty, but my mood wouldn't allow any fluff… Please don't burn me!!!

Besides, have YOU ever tried to write some ByaRuki fluff???

Ok, I'm done yapping… On to more fics!!! (reading this time.. Go Ouran! Plenty of sap(unless your OTP is MorixHaruhi! Gah I am doomed..) Right, no yapping…


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning (Rukia/Byakuya #12)

**Title: **The Beginning  
**Author: **Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing: **Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings: **ooc? As usual, because Byakuya-sama hates me.  
**Theme:** #12-parting ways/meetings

**Word Count:** 723

**Soundtrack:** Stripped/dépêche mode

* * *

The Beginning. 

"What do you want from me?" Byakuya questioned, his voice a little too tight. He had his eyes closed tight and was lightly pinching his forehead, as if he had a headache. "I've given you a home, a name, a title worthy of respect. What else could you possibly want from me?" This time, his voice cracked; only slightly, but Rukia was listening for it. She was paying close attention to his face, his voice, his body language, waiting for a sign that he was… What? Feeling?

"I didn't ask for any of those things." Rukia retorted. And she hadn't. She had been patient, waiting for him to get comfortable with her, to take an actual interest in her. It hadn't happened, after more than 300 years, he wasn't going to make any attempt. Others may be perfectly content to be miserable with their unrequited love, but she was not. And she had cornered him, after his third night spent in his private captain's quarters.

"I don't _want_ anything." She spat. "What makes you think I would want to ask for anything from you?" She struggled to retain her self control. It was slipping, but she still held this situation. "This isn't about wanting anymore, Byakuya-sama." She whispered, lowering her head. It didn't matter if he was feeling anymore; she just had to get this out so she could continue on. Anything to get this taste out of her mouth, this weight off of her mind, the aching out of her chest. "I need you." Her voice was barely audible.

It had grown from the need to prove herself, to the need for companionship, to the need for anything, to the need for _him_. And the need only grew over the years, never waning, faltering, or dying.

It was far too quiet in here; no noise from the outside at such a late hour, not even a sound of breath from either of the rooms occupants. Byakuya held his breath from the shock, Rukia from the humiliation. "You what?" He asked, feeling the insanity bubbling up in his throat, yet unable to stop it. Rukia's head snapped up and she stared at him, startled. She had never heard him laugh, and the rusty barks seemed to be tumbling out of him uncontrollably. Her eyes widened again as she realized that his control had slipped and she watched with a frightened stare as his laughter became more fluid, more musical. "You… need… me?" he managed to get out. He seemed to sober up a bit when he noticed Rukia's concerned gaze and he sat almost quietly for a few minutes, trying to compose himself again.

Rukia watched on, completely baffled, trying to regain the use of her brain so she could say something, anything. Byakuya seemed to finally regain his composure and raised his head to meet her eyes. "You didn't wait 300 years to tell me that." It wasn't a question. Rukia dropped her gaze to the floor and made a jerky nod and Byakuya sighed. "You would…" he muttered, tilting his to the side. "Well, it doesn't matter now." He stated, seeming to have decided on something. Rukia felt her stomach drop, her heart jumped into her throat and her eyes began to sting. She didn't say a word, just spun on her heel in that graceful way of hers and began to walk out of the room. Before she could even reach the door he was in front of her, looking down into her eyes and she could feel the tremble of her own hands. His face was solemn, but not closed off.

His need had always been there. The first time he had seen her, he had known. But, it had changed quite a bit along the way. She grew from being Hisana's ghost, to being everything that Hisana had been, and so much more.

"I didn't reject you." Byakuya stated. He watched her eyes go wide and gave her a soft, reserved smile. "Let's go home."

On the walk home they had decided to work things out in the morning. After they arrived they went off to their respective rooms.

No one saw the Kuchiki's head maid turn towards her quarters. And no one heard a quiet sigh of relief or a muttering of "It's about time."

**

* * *

**

New addition to the header… Soundtrack. Each new story will have this option and the song.band will be whatever I had on repeat at the time of writing. I tend to need a particular mood set when I write, and I find that it helps the reader to get the intended mood(or find their own) to listen to the song behind the story…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wandering(Rukia/Byakuya10)**_

**Title:** Wandering.  
**Author:** Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings:** G A/U, drabble. Possible spoilers past Episode 61?  
**Theme:** 10Souls for **bleach15**  
**Word Count:** 218

"What will become of us when we die?" Rukia wondered aloud.

"Hmm." Byakuya stated, considering the idea. "I'd imagine we'd go back into the pool of souls."

"But would we have to start all over? Or would we end up back here?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"LIfe is a full circle, Rukia. You will always be mine, no matter how many times we have to start over. I will always find you." He replied, allowing his eyes to close.

Rukia burrowed into his side and pulled him a little closer to the middle of the bed. "And what about Hisana?" She whispered.

Byakuya allowed himself to be tugged towards his wife. Without any hesitation he replied, "I believe that Hisana will find us, as well. But I will always seek you out." He didn't add on that he thought of Hisana as a gateway to Rukia. She was an important, no, crucial piece to the puzzle. He also didn't add on that it wouldn't matter. He did love Hisana, he always would, but nothing could ever hold a flame to the way he felt for Rukia.

Rukia seemed content with his answer and with a final squeeze, dozed off. Glancing down at her peaceful face, Byakuya let a small smile play on his lips before he joined her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Contrast(Rukia/Byakuya2)**_  
**Title:** Contrast.  
**Author:** Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings:** G A/U, drabble. Spoiler for Rukia's zanpakuto.  
**Theme:** 2Black and White for **bleach15**  
**Word Count:**285

He waits for her after work. He watches silently, suppressing his reiatsu as she trains. He can barely contain a small grin at her progress. She's flowing, elbow over palm, palm over elbow, white ribbon slicing through the air in graceful strokes. If you could see past the beauty you would fear for your life, but it's tranquilizing; somewhat calming to watch the ebb and flow of the snowflakes in the slight breeze, the seemingly gentle dance of the zanpakuto as she arches her back, follows through with her body and releases a flurry of dazzling crystals.

He tries to burn this image into his memory. The way her entire face is peaceful, her eyes reflect somewhat deeper, traces of a life long since past. He tries to understand, to put into some form of logic, how they could possibly work so well together, embodiment of winter and reflection of spring. Forever destined to follow in each other's wake, barely close enough to touch.

He does not fancy himself a poet, but this whole scene splayed before him seems to only allow beautiful thoughts to pull through. He almost thinks that Yumichika should be here to witness something undeniably more beautiful than anything he's ever known.

He's somewhat saddened to watch her finish up, still radiant and serene, but a bit more closed off; not a small amount of exhaustion playing on her features. He doesn't offer her a steady hand when she finds her way to him, doesn't offer any insight into his previous thoughts. But he is there, had been there, and there's a small smile playing on his lips that tells of things not yet said. And it is enough.

For now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Know A Guy Who's Tough But Sweet.(Rukia/Byakuya 9)**_  
**Title: **I Know A Guy Who's Tough but Sweet.  
**Author:** Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing:** Implied Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji, Yachiru  
**Rating/Warnings:** G? VERY A/U bordering on delusional...  
**Theme**: 9candy for **bleach15**  
**Word Count:** 178?

Rukia giggled behind her hand as she watched her husband dash behind his office door. She knew he'd been up to something for awhile now, but she'd had no idea he'd been _this_ sneaky. And for how long now, she wondered.

She stifled another giggle as Yachiru darted behind the very same office door, eyes wide in anticipation. She could feel Renji's eyes on her so she turned to face him. "Well, it _is_ cute." She conceded with a nod. Renji nearly rolled his eyes at the expression on her face.

"It's **not** cute." He began with a scowl. "It's.. it's an addiction!" Rukia laughed as Yachiru's pink head poked suspiciously out from behind the door. At the sight of Rukia and Renji, her eyes narrowed. Rukia just gave a friendly wave and Yachiru's face lit up into her usual cheery smile. She poked her head back behind the door for a moment before bounding out and waving them over.

As they began to walk, Renji more reluctantly, Rukia asked, "So, how long has Byakuya been sneaking her candy?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sleeping Sickness... (Rukia/Byakuya 7)**_  
**Title: **Sleeping Sickness  
**Author:** Evergrnterrace  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Rating/Warnings:** G? VERY A/U, Byakuya's POV, slight HM spoilers.  
**Theme**: 7learning for **bleach15**  
**Word Count:** 362

Byakuya lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking back on the last few years of his life. He turned his head to stare at Rukia's peaceful face. He watched as her eyes darted behind the lids, an obvious sign that she was getting a restful sleep.

With a small sigh he returned his gaze to the ceiling and recalled the beginning of this sleeping arrangement. They both had various forms of 'the sleeping sickness', as Unohana affectionately called it. He couldn't sleep most nights. Not since the war broke out in Hueco Mundo, anyway. And Rukia had horrible nightmares if she slept alone. She had started out by sleeping on the couch in his quarters and had slowly but surely moved her way into his bed.

He had been sleeping a bit better since she'd started sleeping next to him, though he'd deny it to anyone with the audacity to ask such ludicrous questions. And he forceful kept himself from considering how he'd be able to handle it when she started sleeping in her own quarters again. He'd grown extremely accustomed to her breathing patterns, her warmth and the small sounds she made in her dreams. He'd grown almost happy with having her at his side nearly every waking moment that they shared. He'd gone nearly as far as requesting that she stay by his side, permanently, in his mind before he forced that train of thought to a halt.

The anxiety he felt when he thought about losing her was nothing compared to this. He knew she held no particular loving feeling towards anyone. But that didn't mean she'd be willing to sacrifice the rest of her life for him anymore than she already had. And it didn't mean that she would be willing to marry a man who kept so much from her. Hope was not something he could afford to hang on to.

Regardless of whether or not he accepted the feelings he had, it was ultimately in her hands. So when she gave a heavy sigh of contentment as she burrowed deeper into him, instead of asking her questions he couldn't hear the answers to, he simply wrapped his arm a bit tighter around her and decided to make one final attempt at sleep.


End file.
